


Bound to Get Attached (Eventually)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: To be honest, Chuck doesn't share Bryce's kink. At least,he didn't.





	Bound to Get Attached (Eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at comment-fic.

To be honest, Chuck doesn't share Bryce's kink... at first.

In college, he only really agrees - the first time - because of the look in Bryce's eyes as he asks. Bryce is laughing when he does, voice playful like it's a joke, but his eyes watch Chuck the way they watch code roll across a computer screen. The way they track scores as they're posted at one of Bryce's gymnastic meets. 

Bryce is serious. He's so serious, in that way that he gets serious about things - while somehow seeming to think that something bad is going to happen to him if he lets anybody realize. 

So Chuck kind of laughs with him, nervously, then swallows all of his nervousness and looks Bryce in the eyes and says, "Well... we could. If you want, I mean."

So Chuck lets Bryce tie him up.

Bryce _loves_ it. That is - wow - just really obvious. It's not like Bryce doesn't always enjoy the sex they have. (Chuck knows. He starts paying extra attention after he realizes how much _more_ Bryce enjoys it if one of them is restrained.) But there's just so much more... _oomph_ behinds Bryce's orgasms when he has one while one of them is straining against something. Two of Bryce's ties. Some silk rope Bryce got from somewhere (Chuck couldn't ask without blushing, so he just didn't.) Bryce's strong, gymnast-calloused hands wrapped tight around Chuck's skinny wrists...

Bryce pants a little more. His voice loses more breath. His eyes seem to shine so much brighter, and his dirty talk - _holy shit_ \- gets _incredibly_ dirty.

Chuck... just doesn't.

It's about trust, Chuck will learn later. (Soooo much later.) Bryce has such a thing about trust. Namely, that he's never really had it from - and given it to - the same person, except for when that person was Chuck.

But Chuck, in college, doesn't know any of that. He doesn't know how many of the people he's trusted so far in his life have lied to him, if only to protect him. He doesn't know how much Bryce craves the trust he can only really _feel_ when he's got Chuck in control of him, or has had Chuck give it up to him.

It had never occurred to Chuck not to trust Bryce. And he can't imagine anyone needing a reason to trust him - much less his boyfriend.

What has occurred to Chuck - too often - is that his boyfriend is the hottest thing on _this planet_. He's sexy and smart and popular, and smooth in a way Chuck doesn't think he could ever be... And he's amazing in all these other ways nobody seems to go on about as often as they do his looks and his talents. Like, he's so silly when he feels like having some fun; he's brave enough to be. He's crazy intense about the things that make him passionate, and when he focuses on a person, that person feels like the whole world could practically disappear and they wouldn't even notice. 

Chuck is awkward, like, fifty percent of the time. Mostly, he makes awkward work for him, but he doesn't know how to do that when he can't move his arms - or anything really, once the full length of Bryce's beautiful body is pressing down on him.

Chuck has a hard time believing that he "does it" for Bryce when he can actually _do_ something. When he's just lying there, following Bryce's orders - which mostly means trying desperately not to come before Bryce tells him to and biting his lips ragged so he doesn't scream the dorm room down - Chuck just feels- 

He feels less like a partner and more like a prop. To put it in really cold but clean terms.

So much so that when it comes to the times when Bryce is tied up, Chuck gets _twice_ as awkward as normal. He doubts himself twice as often...

To this day, he can't be sure why that shine started to dim in Bryce's eyes near the end of Chuck's time at Stanford. If it was because it was as obvious that light bondage didn't really do it for him as it was obvious that it did it for Bryce... Or if Bryce had already talked to Flemming by then, and was already planning the end of them-

But either way, it isn't like Chuck _hated_ indulging Bryce that way.

Sex with Bryce involving tying or being tied down is still _sex with Bryce_. I.e. the only kind of sex, Chuck now knows for certain, he would be completely happy to have for the rest of his life.

And Bryce turned on to the maximum is Chuck's gold standard, whatever gets Bryce there. Seeing Bryce's walls come all the way done, hearing that little waver in his breathless voice - That's a level of satisfying none of Chuck's own personal kinks can touch.

So now that they have their second chance... Now that Chuck has been a part of Bryce's world for about as long as Bryce has known that that world was really sort of Chuck's world first...

"Chuck... we don't have to-" is Bryce's first answer, when Chuck is the one to ask.

"I want to," Chuck has to reassure him. Several times. "Bryce, come on, I wouldn't even offer if I didn't really want to."

"You mean that?"

Chuck... doesn't really, actually. But when he says "Trust me" and that careful blankness is Bryce's eyes fades behind a familiar shine...

Oh, yeah. Chuck's never meant anything more.

And to his surprise-

"Oh! _Ohhhhh_... oh, ho- _holy shit_... Bryce. _Bryce_ , oh god, Bryce," Chuck all but sobs as he rides out an _insanely_ powerful orgasm.

Coming down, he's seriously surprised that he can even talk. The words feel like fumes, leaked through a giant hole Bryce's punched straight through Chuck's chest. Right in the spot where Bryce's face rests, his breath puffing out against Chuck's skin in short, sharp bursts. Everywhere they touch their slick skin slides smooth and hot, and every now and then Bryce turns his head just a little - just enough to press tiny kisses into Chuck, and Chuck swears he feels each one down to his spine.

He feels branded, not to be a giant, stupid cliche. He does. He feels branded and taken and owned, and - most importantly - _kept_ , and-

Chuck doesn't realize his breath is hitching, that he's shaking until Bryce goes suddenly, shockingly still.

And then there's a flurry of motion. Bryce untangles himself from Chuck and Chuck's sheet from both of them , and he's tugging the scarves off of Chuck's wrists like there's a detonator attached before Chuck's even registered that he's moved.

"Chuck! Chuck, shit. I'm- _Fuck_. Hold on. Just let me-"

"Hey..." It takes Chuck a minute, hazy as his brain still feels, to catch on, and even then precious moments to turn his voice into anything besides a bliss-drunk coo. "Hey, no, Bryce, it's alright. I'm alright... hey."

Thankfully, Bryce processes faster after having come like it might actually kill him than Chuck does. He's confused but no longer at defcon 10 as the scarves fall away and he leans back, eyes sharp and searching on Chuck's face - looking like he's still one minor suggestion of Chuck's distress from flying out of the bed altogether.

Well. Chuck definitely doesn't want that.

What he does want is to kiss Bryce again... so he does. He reaches out to Bryce, who is straddling Chuck's hips - muscles strained tense like he isn't sure whether touching Chuck or letting Chuck touch him would be worse, so maybe he'd better not do either... But when Chuck settles his hands on Bryce's thighs, like he's laying hands on a particularly touchy strand of code, Bryce doesn't flinch. And when Chuck sits up and kisses him, he melts into it, tension carefully banked.

"I get it now. Wow, do I ever get it," is the explanation that comes to Chuck first, when he and Bryce finally come back up for air.

Foreheads pressed together, Bryce's hands on him and his hands finally free to stroke up and down Bryce's back in comfort - in curiosity, relearning planes and curves he feels like he relearns every time - Chuck breathes in the scent and warmth and quiet, awed laughter of Bryce, until his own breaths come even and his lashes feel dry when he blinks his eyes.

"I thought you didn't care for-"

"Yeah, no," Chuck says, before Bryce can even finish the thought. He lets out a wonder-filled little laugh of his own. "I am _so_ caring here, buddy. Like I would not have believed."

Bryce pulls back. His fingertips on Chuck's face are heartbreakingly gentle, but his expression is wry when he says, "You were crying, Chuck." He's smiling - but the smile is as delicate as his touch.

Chuck takes a moment to just look at Bryce and let him look back - let him see how _impossibly_ different the reason for Chuck's tears were from what Bryce is thinking.

He doesn't think there's really a way to show Bryce exactly how different, but - especially until he's ready to say the words out loud - Chuck vows to try with everything he has.

"I had no idea it could feel so..."

"Real?" Bryce suggests, not quite looking at Chuck - his eyes traveling a path down Chuck's throat he follows with his lips.

But the way his muscles go fluid at the same time, how his arms tighten around Chuck in a deep hug, maybe say even more than the word does.

"Yeah," Chuck agrees, breath hitching for a very clear reason this time. Bryce's description is close enough to his own. "I guess."

He knows exactly how Bryce would react if Chuck said being at Bryce's mercy makes him feel so safe. Bryce is probably about as likely to accept how _little_ Chuck sees him as a threat to Chuck himself as Chuck is to ever really believe that Bryce wants him as much as Bryce says he does, without some physical sign to remind him from time to time.

The suddenly too-serious tone between them changes at precisely the moment Bryce seems to decide it should. He pulls back while his hips rock forward, startling a quick moan and then a slower, happier groan out of Chuck when the motion molds their bodies together in just the right way.

"So, does this mean you're still open to trying it again the other way around?"

Chuck basks in the sparkle in Bryce's eyes and the roughening of his touch - before he actually thinks about the question with this new experience behind him.

Having Bryce at _his_ mercy... Where he can't get away. Can't deny how badly Chuck wants to keep him exactly where he is. Where he has to _let_ Chuck please him exactly as much as Chuck wants him to be pleased, not just as much as he feels he deserves. Where Chuck can look at those scarves tied tight around his wrists and know, at a glance, that he wants Chuck to keep him just as much as he wants to be kept - that he'd _beg_ for the privilege...

Chuck groans again and shudders all over.

"Oh, hell, yes."

Bryce laughs into Chuck's skin, the sound nothing but happy, before kissing a path back to Chuck's mouth with exquisite aim.


End file.
